


Paper Ring

by jbsullivan17



Series: Bellarke Christmas 2020 [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Bellamy surprises Clarke for Christmas.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Bellarke Christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Paper Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Possible sequel to Kiss Me Quick, but Make it Last. Could be a sequel, could be a stand alone.

Bellamy knew that Clarke was _horrible_ with surprises, that she’d snoop and find out what he was getting her for Christmas so he had gotten creative over the years. And most of the time he successfully stumped her until Christmas day, though sometimes she figured it out beforehand. He could always tell by her face when opening a gift if she’d figured it out or not.

This year though, this year he got crafty and did the one thing she’s absolutely going to hate. He wrapped little boxes inside of bigger boxes until they all fit inside the box of a Kitchen Aid mixer, the one that Kane got Abby for christmas the year before, neither women were particularly inclined in the kitchen, making their want for the mixer that much more preposterous.

He woke up early, smiling at the large box under their Christmas tree before starting on making her favorite breakfast casserole that used too many eggs for his liking. Once it was in the oven, he started on making her coffee, she needed it more than anyone Bellamy had ever met. It was her lifeline and Bellamy wouldn’t mess with Clarke Griffin when she didn’t have any caffeine coursing through her veins. He fixed her cup just how she liked it and brought it to her in their bed.

“Good morning, Princess,” he said softly after placing her coffee on the nightstand.

She groaned, attempting to roll over and cover her face but Bellamy stopped her. “Nuh-uh, babe, it’s Christmas.”

Clarke’s eyes shot open and she glared at him, “Why does that excite you? You hate Christmas.”

“Yes, but I like giving you presents.”

“Or is it because I’m giving you the best present in a few months?”

“That doesn’t hurt.” Bellamy smiled as his eyes dropped from her blue eyes to her still flat stomach where their baby was growing. “Also not the reason I’m excited for Christmas this year.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“I’m not cooking this year, that’s a great thing!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and kissed him swiftly before grabbing her coffee. “I need twenty minutes before we do anything.”

“I know your morning routine, I didn’t expect anything else. Breakfast will be ready in forty minutes. You have time.”

An hour later, they were properly satiated and Clarke had her third cup of coffee, so they started passing out the gifts, Bellamy tried getting Clarke to save the big box for last but he knew her better than that and he was surprised that it was the fourth one that she grabbed.

“It’s so heavy!” she complained as she tried to lift it off the ground. She barely got it to the couch where she placed it as gingerly as he could on the ground.

Bellamy smiled as Clarke looked at him warily, gauging him and his devilish plan.

“What did you do?”

“I got you a present.”

“No this is something else, you did something.”

“You’re too skeptical for your own good. Open it.”

Clarke huffed and unwrapped the box before tearing the box open only to find another wrapped box inside. “Are you fucking kidding me, Bell? How many of these are in here?”

He couldn’t answer, he didn’t count because there were too many and he definitely went overboard with it but he was having too much fun with it.

“You’re lucky I’m having your baby or I’d kill you,” she said after the fifth box. He did get smart and go with packing peanuts and went smaller from there but this was a lot for what she was unknowingly getting.

To be fair, this was going to happen without the surprise pregnancy. He also wasn’t looking forward to her complaining about being pregnant in the summer heat, the baby was due in late August. She had the whole summer to complain about being uncomfortable and how the heat was terrible all the while still showing him up and trying to do everything they usually did in the summer, hiking Lynn Canyon, their annual hiking and camping trip to Della Falls. It was on that trip where he first told her that he loved her, maybe it was because she wanted to extend the trip out to Love Lake and it was her love of the outdoors that truly solidified his love for her.

He watched her dig through the packing peanuts to find the next box, from his count, she had two left and she definitely had no clue what was inside. He also knew how frustrated she was and was excited to make up for it in a minute.

Watching her grow with frustration made him chuckle. Sure, it wasn’t his best move to pull on his pregnant girlfriend but he had this planned long before she told him she was pregnant.

She got through the next two and just stared at the ring box that sat inside the last one. He wanted to get her something special, something that was all Clarke and Bellamy thought he might have outdone himself with it.

“Bell…” she choked, her eyes welling with tears.

Bellamy closed the distance and grabbed the ring box before getting down on one knee and popped it open. “Clarke Griffin, I have loved you from the first moment you called me out for being an asshole. I love that you don’t let me get away with my shit and I love how caring and supportive you are to everyone that crosses your path. You make me want to be a better person everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and possibly make a hundred babies with you, if you want. Will you marry me?”

She wiped away the tears that were now streaming down her face. “I fucking hate you,” she cried and sniffles before leaning into him with a hard kiss. “You made me do all that work for my own proposal, you’re an asshole.”

Bellamy smiled against her greedy lips. “I love you too.”

“Of course I’m going to marry you, you can’t stop me.”

He pulled the ring out of the box and took her left hand in his. He knew the ring was prone to get filthy with her charcoals so he chose a gunmetal band with a sapphire pave inlay and a two carat oval diamond. The ring was Clarke.

“Are those sapphires?”

“Yes.”

“And gunmetal tungsten?”

“Yeah.”

“How difficult was it to convince the jeweler for that?”

“It doesn’t matter, I know my princess.”

“Am I still going to be your princess if we have a girl?”

“Binary?”

“You know what I mean, a baby with a vagina.”

“Well, I tend to worship you, so I’m thinking you’re my goddess and they’ll be my princess.”

“ _Our_ princess.”

Bellamy smiled, he was the luckiest man alive. “Yeah, our princess.”


End file.
